


Draconic Weddings

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Tsuna was getting married and Hayato was there for the entire process of his best friend and his clans antics.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: 2019 KHR Winter Remix Fest Round 2: Remixes





	Draconic Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pot Calling the Kettle Black and Other Draconian Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267176) by [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon). 



Hayato has known Tsuna as long as he could remember. G, his grandwolf, has known Tsuna’s granddragon since they were young and found it fitting to make sure their grandkids grew up together. It was comfortable with just the two of them, but his instinct that called for pact wanted more to call his own. And they did get more, an eccentric group of dragons.

Takeshi who got on his nerves more often than not. Hibari who was the definition of dragon. Chrome and Mukuro who were not the type of siblings that fought often which was good because they were two heads on one body and it was easier to just get along if that was the case. Ryohei who had the ‘protect family’ part of being a dragon but didn’t get the ‘personal space’ aspect of it. Lambo was the youngest member and a teen who liked to pull pranks on the other in the clan, to no good end to himself. 

Hayato loved his clan, he really did. All of them had their own little quirks but they were pack now so he accepted all of their quirks. 

They all spent most of their time at Tsuna’s house mostly playing, sleeping, or talking. Now that Tsuna had finally found his treasure, the amount of people grew to include Enma’s coven.

There were cameras around constantly now because of Tsuna being well enough to be part of Keeping up with the Vongolas. Hayato was a master at ignoring the cameras because how often he went to Giottos house to pick up something for Tsuna. It also wasn’t a problem for Tsuna since he had no shame and neither did any of the people in their clan. It did bother Enma and his coven as it was their first time being in front of the cameras, but they got used to it quickly after being around their clan.

The cameras did nothing to curb his clan’s eccentric ways. Luckily it didn’t increase, but now millions were watching what the youngest Vongola and his clan were getting up to.

  
  


*****************************************

“I’m getting married.” Tsuna announced to his clan.

At the corner of his eye, Hayato spotted the cameraman sitting in a corner of the room who looked surprised at the announcement. Hayato ignored it and turned to look back at his clan.

He and Tsuna had already discussed Tsuna’s upcoming marriage as Tsuna had asked him to be his best man. There was no way he would refuse that request after all they’ve been through.

Takeshi raised his hand. “Ooh, can I be the best man?” Hayato knew it was to annoy him because he had that grin on his face and he was looking directly at him.

Mukuro smirked and raised his tail instead of his hand. “I too would like to apply to be the best man.”

“If you would like to go back in time and take care of a rampaging baby dragon then be my guest. Otherwise the best man position belongs to me. Any objections?” No one else raised their hand or tail or even attempted to ask for that position.

“The wedding will be in my granddragons garden. The one he never lets any of you in because he’s afraid you’ll burn it.”

He should be more afraid of you burning it. Hayato thought, remembering one of Giotto’s gardens Tsuna did burn.

“What will my EXTREME roll be?” Why was it that every movement from Ryohei buzzed with energy? His shining yellow scales would ripple across his human skin like his dragon from wanted to burst out. Always barely suppressed.

“Groomsman of course.” Hayato said.

“Lambo has to be the ring bear.” Takeshi said.

“Agreed.” Chrome nodded.

Lambo looked at everyone in confusion. “But I'm not even a kid anymore???”

“Small baby dragon.” Hibari commented because Lambo’s dragon form was still little. He could easily curl up under Hibari’s wings which were currently resting against his side because Hibari liked to be in his dragon form even in the house.

Hayato nodded after looking at Hibari’s wings. “Small baby dragon.”

“Why????”

  
  


*****************************************

Tsuna’s house was more of a home than his own home was. Not because he hated being home but because he spent most of his childhood keeping an eye on his best friend. 

Hayato never got to see it but he heard from whispering around the Vongola household that Tsuna’s tantrums were just like his mothers. Screaming, flying around the house and dodgings attempts at being caught, setting anything in their path on fire. Hayato had to walk around with a fire extinguisher and one was around every corner of the house.

Hayato has never seen Nana like that, but sometimes, after hearing her in an argument, he would come in to see the other person smoking and Nana with a satisfied look on her face. As Tsuna grew older his temperament was more like his mothers and it made Hayato more weary. Sure he was calmer and more tolerant, but Tsuna was still as prone to setting things he didn’t like on fire now as he was back then.

A small ball of fire burned the fabric the wedding planner was holding. “We are not going with that color. That is yellow and a dull shade at that. I want gold.” 

The wedding planner turned to Enma and before she could open her mouth Enma only said. “Gold like his scales.”

Tsuna hugged Enma. “You absolutely get me! My treasure! My darling!”

Hayato could see it on her face that she was going to quit, it was already the fourth color she brought them. He sighed. He really was going to have to ask for Haru to do this like they should have in the first place.

Even though Haru wasn’t a registered wedding planner, she was perfect for their clan and, as a long time friend, she would know exactly what Tsuna would want sometimes without even having to ask. 

Hayato sent her a quick text saying she was the new planner and she responded just as quickly with exclamation points and links to images she already had saved of how she wanted the wedding to look.

  
  


**************************

  
  


Tsuna had his treasures. Gold, jewels, hoodies, his cat, but there was no treasure he treasured more than Enma.

In the months since he had found his treasure again they were rarely ever apart and so Hayato got to know Enma.

He was friendly though a little introverted, His fashion was getting better the less time he spent with Daemon, and he was good for Tsuna. 

He made Tsuna happy, more happy than Hayato has ever seen him. He also indulged him but knew when to say no, unlike Giotto who would indulge Tsuna’s every whim.

“We don’t need doves at the wedding.”

“But just imagine them flying off into the distance. Chrome, if you would.”

Chrome raised her trident and images of doves flew through the sky. “More boss?”

“More.” Tsuna agreed and even more white doves flew through the sky around 100 of them.

“Why not just use illusions. Chrome is doing a good job already.”

“It’s not the same. You won’t get the effect of a single feather falling from the sky and falling in your hair so I can pick it out for you and you can keep it as a memento of this day.”

Enma shook his head fondly. “I already have you. You’re the only memento I need. No doves.”

Tsuna’s eyes started to well up with tears and he hugged his treasure. “Enma!”

Hayato reminded himself to thank Enma for this. He didn’t want to deal with what would happen if one of the guests ate the doves.

****************************

Haru was the best wedding planner they could ask for.

She had everything from the catering to the decorations settled quickly and no one had any complaints with her decisions. The chairs were covered in gold and red and the carpet was red with gold patterns. The wedding arch was covered in white and red roses.

It was a bright sunny day with all the flowers in Giotto’s garden in bloom. A perfect day for a wedding.

From all over a different mix of people came to see the wedding. With how popular the show was and the amount of connections Giotto had, they should have expected this many people, but it was still a surprise.

Hayato recognized some famous actors, politicians, CEO’s of wealthy companies, even a princess was there. After some greetings and finding seats, everyone was settled in their seats.

Giotto was officiating the wedding which, he begged for, and Hayato was a witness to Giotto begging for the position. Sometimes Tsuna’s side of the family was dramatic just for the sake of being dramatic. 

Just like now. Everyone went silent as the music started. There was confusion on the guests' faces as there was no sight of either groom. Hayato looked up and spotted a figure flying towards them in the distance as he knew he would. The figure grew larger as it got closer and the sound of beating wings clearer. 

The golden dragon appeared over the garden and with a few flaps of its wings, landed at the end of the aisle. Enma, wearing a white suit, stepped of the dragons back and the golden dragon transformed into Tsuna, who was also wearing white. Hand in hand they walked down the aisle as people stood and stared at them in awe.

When they got down to the arch, a green dragon carrying a red silk pillow with the rings walked up to them. Hayato heard some awws coming from the crowd and promised himself to tease Lambo about it later.

After giving the rings Lambo turn back to his human form and stood with the rest of the clan.

It was dramatic but it did make a good show for the cameras.

  
  


***********************************

The sound of a glass being lightly hit was like a bell calling for the attention of everyone.

Hayato stood up and gave the speech he has been preparing since he knew this wedding was happening.

“I have known Tsuna for as long as I could remember. I was there when they first met, we were prowling the streets when we met a little pale boy that Tsuna tried to scare and soon claimed as his treasure. I was there through the years of Tsuna being separated from his treasure and the resulting tantrums because of it. I was there when they met again, by coincidence in a shopping mall. 

We’ve been through so much together from his younger years to now and with our clan of two growing to include more and now Enma and his coven who has brought my best friend so much joy. 

The road to this wedding was long and painful and in view of this entire world, but my best friend is happy, and I’m glad he has found his treasure.”

Hayato heard a sniffling and looked to Tsuna who had tears streaming down his face. 

He prepared himself and indeed he was tackled by a hug from Tsuna. “Hayato, you’re the best friend I could have ever asked for.”

“I know.” Hopefully, whatever troubles Tsuna got into now, Enma could deal with it.


End file.
